Ask the Yu Yu Hakusho Characters!
by Strawberry Poop
Summary: Ever wanted to ask one of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters a question? Well now's your chance! Ask whatever your heart desires just through one simple review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

The title says all! Leave a review asking any character from Yu Yu Hakusho whatever you want! It doesn't matter what type of question it is, I'll try to answer as much as possible (depending on the amount of reviews this gets) Some examples could be:

**Hiei, do you really hate Kuwabara?**

**Koenma, why are you so mean to George?**

Or more crazy questions such as:

**Can I sleep with you Kurama?**

**Why is Kuwabara so ugly?**

**Yusuke, would you ever date Botan?**

Just have fun no matter how crazy or silly it is. Keep it clean or dirty, doesn't matter! The more the better! So give it a try, maybe they'll answer the questions. You could even ask the minor characters like Shishiwakamaru, Touya, Rinku, Jin, Elder Toguro, Sensui, Koto, Juri, and a whole lot more!

I can't wait to see what you guys have to say, hopefully this will be fun!

_Strawberry Poop_


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry Poop came in and sat down at the conference table. Cameras filled the room with the characters' notice of course. After shuffling a couple of papers, Strawberry Poop turned to the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. It seemed like everyone was present, but someone seemed to be missing…

Strawberry Poop sighed. "All right where's Hiei?"

"He's not coming," Kurama stated. "Said that this was just plain ridiculous and had more important stuff to do."

Yusuke snickered. "Did you really expect him to come?"

Strawberry Poop glared deeply at Yusuke as she shoved a sheet of paper to him.

He looked at the paper. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"Read it, of course."

"Um, okay. _Eat4Fun_ wrote:

_Hiei, will you ever tell-_ wait what the hell? Hiei's not even here and…"

His eyes scanned through the question. "No, of course he won't! He's told us that millions of times so shut the hell up! All right, next question..."

"No fair! I wanna read next!" Kuwabara yelled and snatched the paper from Yusuke's hands. "_GoodLuckMother_ wrote:

_Dear Yukina,_

_Did you ever think Touya was your brother? You guys look alike and all… And he is ice demon, when supposly all female race WHAT IS UP WITH THAT!"_

Faint whispers were heard as everyone stared at Yukina and Touya.

"Yes, Touya is an ice apparition like me and all, and I guess we look alike but… I don't get that feeling that he's my brother…" she said quietly and looked down at her blue kimono. "I just know."

"Well said, Yukina." Touya commented as Yukina just smiled in return.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna read next!" Jin exclaimed gleefully like a child on Christmas morning.

Kuwabara tossed the paper to Jin as he began to read. "_xSkiperrx_ asked thirteen questions! Should I read them all?" he asked.

"Just read one of them."

"_Kurama, would you ask out Botan? You guys look perfect together!"_

Everyone talked amongst themselves while Yusuke and Kuwabara teased the blushing pair.

Everyone hushed down as Kurama began to speak. "Botan is a wonderful girl, but I don't think I would. I most likely won't ask any girl out until I find the right one."

Jin handed the paper to Touya after a few seconds. "Okay, um,

_Shishiwakamaru, will you marry me?_"

Shishi raised an eyebrow at Touya suspiciously. "I know I'm flawless, Touya, but I like girls. Sorry."

Touya grew an anime vein as everybody in the room either laughed or sweat dropped. "That was the question, idiot!"

"Oh, well, I don't know who you are, but maybe we could meet up someday." He smirked suggestively.

Strawberry Poop rolled her eyes as Touya handed the paper to Rinku.

"_Touya, will you marry me?"_

Touya blushed a bit as Jin teased him. "No, sorry."

"I wanna read another question!"

Strawberry Poop rolled her eyes. "Go ahead."

"_Itsuki are you gay?"_

Yusuke and Kuwabara busted out laughing as the rest chuckled or shook their heads.

"I have made my feelings toward Sensui quite obvious, so I find that question rather absurd."

Rinku threw the paper to Chuu.

"_Kurama, how is your mother doing? She seems nice and sweet! I hope she is doing well."_

"She is doing well, that is very kind of you for asking." Kurama smiled as he was handed the paper by Chuu. "_Juri did you ever find that "man" you were looking for?"_

Juri blushed madly as Koto began joshing her. "U-um, maybe, maybe not!"

Koto scoffed at her reaction as Kurama kindly passed it over to her. "_Kurama… I'm really jealous of your hair color. It's so cute on you!"_

Everyone in the room laughed as Strawberry Poop rolled her eyes. "How the hell is that a question? Next!"

Koto passed the paper to Juri. "_Cain Elphinstone_ asked,

_Kuwabara, why were you and Yusuke rivals in the beginning?"_

Kuwabara sneered, "Well, who wouldn't be rivals with Urameshi? That's the real question!"

Everyone laughed as Yusuke rolled his eyes. "You're just a jealous son of a bitch, Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara glared as he shot up and threw a punch at Yusuke who carelessly dodged. The two began fighting as everyone watched.

"Well- um, that's enough for today! Remember to ask more questions! Bye!"

**A/N: Sorry if some questions weren't answered. But Hiei will be in the next chapter to answer some of your questions! Keep em coming!**


End file.
